DE-37 18 131-C2 has disclosed a sheet film transport apparatus comprising a transport table which transports film sheets ejected by a cassette loading/unloading unit to a processing unit, whereby said transport table may be adapted selectively to different input/output opening of attached units. This apparatus, however, is suitable only for the straight, linear transport from the cassette loading/unloading unit to the processing unit requiring that these units be set up in sequence. This arrangement requires a large setup area due to the unit's overall depth and length and, furthermore, the apparatus' input and output sites are located at a distance and facing away from each other on opposite sides.
The invention herein is to solve this problem by providing a transport apparatus of the described type constructed such that units connected with said apparatus may be set up in a space-saving and user-friendly manner next to each other and that, furthermore, a right/left association is achieved.